Still Waters
by trekfan12
Summary: Ennis and Jack are on one of their fishing trips. Only this time it's a hunting trip and something happens that changes their lives forever


Still Waters

Still Waters

It was one of the best times of the year, fall. Summer heat was giving way to cool autumn and the leaves were changing color. It also meant it was hunting season. Something Ennis and Jack looked forward to.

"You bring that tent the size of Texas with ya 'gain?" Ennis asked Jack as he unloaded the horses. Ennis had never seen one so big you could have gotten lost in it. Sure was bigger than that tent they had on Brokeback. He didn't see any need to having something that big.

Jack was taking his own gear off the truck. "Nope." He climbed up on the back and reached for a small folded-up pack. "I brought a different tent, a new one I saw at the sporting goods store in Fort Worth." Jack smiled to himself because this tent was even bigger than the last one and he also had a queen size blow-up mattress, but you couldn't tell that from the way they were folded up, so compact.

He couldn't wait to see the expression on Ennis' face when they set it up. He didn't care about the expense nothing was too good for Ennis or their special time together.

Once they reached the campsite Jack took the packages and found a spot not too close to the river. "Do you think this is a good spot Ennis?"

"Yeah I'll tie the horses up and help ya with the tent."

Jack unrolled the tent and poles.

"What the hell? Jack what did you go and do?"

Jack was laughing. "I got us a tent."

"Looks like ya got us a hotel."

They finally set it up; it fit eight people.

Ennis stood back and just like on Brokeback said, "Tent don't look right."

"It looks perfect, now stop yer yammering and help me get the bed blown up and the other stuff unpacked."

After everything was unloaded and set up Jack noticed Ennis had a strange look on his face. Almost like he was angry.

"Ennis? Something wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong. What the hell are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" Jack stood with his hands on his hips. He was starting to feel the anger well up in him too.

"What did you get all this fancy camping stuff for, what was wrong with the tent we used last time? Ya trying to tell me how much better off ya got it than me? With yer fancy trucks, new clothes and now this?" Ennis kicked at some loose dirt and wandered off towards the lake.

Jack quickly caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. "Now you look here, Ennis Del Mar, I ain't tryin to show you up. If you don't never know nothing else then you oughta know that I ain't like that. Don't need nothing fancy. I got lucky last month when I landed a new account for Newsome farm equipment. Got a nice big commission and I decided to spend it on us. US Ennis. I wanted to do something special to make our camping trip extra special. You know I don't like it when it gets cold, and I know how your back gets sore sleeping on the hard ground. So I got us a tent that is like a home away from home. But I guess I can just pack it all up and go on home if you don't want to be with me no more." Jack started to walk away. It took less than a second for Ennis to grab his arm and stop him.

"I didn't say that I just…" he paused with his head down. "I just don't want you thinkin less a me cause I can't bring nothing fancy for our special trips."

"I don't need you to bring nothing fancy, Ennis. I just need you. If it bothers you so much I'll bring the other tent and bring this one back. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to go off like that." Ennis walked over to the tent and took a good look at it and looked over to Jack. "Looks real nice." He wandered inside and tested the queen size mattress by sitting down on it. "Yeah real comfy too."

Jack couldn't see Ennis anymore, but he heard his cowboy's sultry voice when he said. "Hey Jack? Come on in here and take a look at this here mattress with me." Jack smiled and joined Ennis inside the tent.

They shed their clothes in record time and broke the mattress in. "Ennis, oh fuck!" Jack squeezed his eyes shut as he lowered himself onto Ennis large cock.

"That's what I'm doin, Jack." Ennis smiled at him Jack grabbed his blond hair and their lips met in an earth shattering way.

Jack moved his hands onto Ennis' chest grabbing his chest hair.

"Yeah, right there, right there!" Jack pulled on Ennis' hair.

"Jack! Fuck."

"Later cowboy." Jack felt Ennis grab onto his cock and rubbed his thumb against the wet head. "Yeah, oh yes. Ah!" he squirted all over Ennis chest and squeezed Ennis' cock into erupting inside him.

Jack fell onto the mattress next to him.

"I'd say this mattress just passed the test." Jack was enjoying the afterglow. Ennis rolled onto his side and grabbed Jack's head and kissed him.

"Whattya wanna do now, Ennis?"

"Cain't we stay here a while, huh?"

"Sure can, cowboy." They wrapped their arms around each other and dozed off.

The next morning they were up at the crack of dawn, saddled up and rode out. About mid-morning they got to a ridge and they dismounted. They quietly sat and waited. It didn't take long before they were rewarded when a buck came by.

"Look there." Jack said excitedly.

"Hush up." Ennis took aim and Jack watched the deer go down.

"Woo wee!" he never failed to be amazed at how good a hunter Ennis is.

"At least we ain't gotta worry about that pissant Aguirre or the fish and game people." Jack helped Ennis slice up the deer and they had a feast of venison that night.

They sat side by side by the fire. "That was real good, Ennis. Don't let nobody tell ya ya can't cook."

"Well you know how to handle a can opener." Jack threw a balled up napkin at him.

It wasn't long before they were snuggling real close on that queen size mattress. Two sweaty naked bodies rubbed up against each other. "Yeah Ennis. So good." Ennis was holding both their cocks together and was stroking them. "Oh gawd!" they were thrusting faster.

"Ah!" they both came together. Jack grabbed the thermal blanket and wrapped it around both of them. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

"This is nice ain't it?" Jack cuddled close to Ennis. The sun was just coming up. It was a chilly fall morning, but they were snug and warm inside the state of the art tent.

"Yeah," Ennis sighed in contentment and hugged Jack tighter.

"Could be like this all the time." Jack felt Ennis tense up.

"Jack ya know why we cain't, two guys living together… Isn't it nice what we got right now?"

"Yeah Ennis, but wouldn't it be nice to wake up everyday like this in our own place?"

Ennis rolled away and put his pants on. "I gotta take a piss and rustle us up some breakfast."

Jack watched Ennis leave the tent. How could he convince his cowboy that they could have a life together?

Jack got dressed and did his business. Then joined Ennis for breakfast. They had Canadian bacon and pancakes.

"I'll be right back." Jack rode back to his truck.

Ennis was sitting in front of the tent "Where the hell did ya go Jack?" he watched Jack dismount. He had a long slender box in his arms. "I got ya something."

"What the hell is this?"

Jack laid it across his legs.

Ennis looked at him then down at the box. He slowly opened it. Inside was a brand new rifle. "What's this for?"

"Well if I remember right last week was your birthday. So happy birthday Ennis."

Ennis looked at the rifle. "I cain't take this, Jack. It's too much." Ennis closed the lid.

"Yeah you can it's my birthday gift to you. You can't give it back."

"Jack I don't know what to say." He looked at the rifle.

"You ain't gotta say anything. I just wanted to do something special."

"Just tryin to show me up." Ennis mumbled as he put the box down.

"What did you just say?" Jack's anger was rising "I ain't tryin to show ya up. I thought I was doin something for a friend. You know what, I give up." He threw his hands up and walked off. He kept walking towards the lake, babbling all the way. "Never satisfied with nothin I do or say, always gotta shoot me down." He kicked at some loose dirt.

"Can't stand this shit no more." He picked up a stone at the water's edge and threw it at the water.

He was pacing back and forth and finally plopped down on a log. "Damn him." He tossed a stick into the water. He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he heard a noise behind him.

"Come to eat some humble pie, Ennis?"

He heard a stick snap "Ennis…" he turned around and quickly stood up. There was a grizzly bear and cubs behind her.

"Oh shit," he whispered. He wanted to run, he wanted to shout out to Ennis, but he couldn't move.

"Jack!" Ennis had come looking for him.

"Ennis, watch out there's a bear!" Jack barely got the warning out before the mother bear swiped him with her paw. He fell into the cold water. Ennis came through the woods and saw the mother bear and took aim with the new rifle and pulled the trigger. He was aiming above the animal. He didn't want to kill the bear.

The noise drove the bear off and her cubs ran after her. Ennis rushed over to Jack and dragged him out of the shallow water. He laid him on the bank.

"Jack?" Ennis checked him over. He was soaked and was shivering.

"Ennis," he was shaking.

"Ya okay bud?"

"That bear got me pretty good. Probably got a bruise." He paused. "I'm so cold."

"Come on bud, let's go on back to camp and get ya warmed up." He helped Jack up and supported him as they walked back to the tent.

Ennis helped him into the tent and took off his wet clothes and bundled him up with the thermal blankets. There was a portable heater and Ennis cranked it up.

"See it sure paid to get all the bells and whistles." Jack was still shivering, but was slowly warming up.

Ennis put the rifle down near the wall of the tent. He took off his boots and lay down under the blankets with Jack, offering his own body heat to warm him up.

He gazed at Jack's face, there was a small cut to his shoulder and a bruise was forming on his left side. He slowly wrapped his arms around Jack and held him tight.

He buried his face into Jack's hair and inhaled his scent. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Jack, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. I didn't."

"Ennis." Jack looked up at him and held him. "I know ya didn't"

"I like the rifle just fine. I do, thank ya." Jack touched his cheek and wiped the tears.

"Coulda lost ya, that bear coulda killed ya."

"I ain't so easy to get rid of. You're just gonna have to get used to me and my big mouth."

"I like yer big mouth just fine." Ennis covered Jack's mouth with his to show him. Jack felt the temperature in the tent rise several degrees along with his cock.

"Mmmm, Ennis."

"Are ya warming up?"

"Yeah it's getting real hot." Jack pulled down the zipper on Ennis' pants and pulled them down and wrapped his hand around his cock. "My big cowboy."

"Uh, Jack. Shit!" he felt Jack's thumb rubbing the head of his cock. He fell back onto the mattress. Then Jack crawled on top of him. "Yeah I'm really hot." He kissed him. "You're hot," kiss "You're so hot."

He took Ennis' hand and put it on his cock. Unlike that first time, Ennis didn't pull back; this time he stroked him.

"Yeah like that, faster." Jack whispered. He reached under the pillow and grabbed the lube and slicked up Ennis' cock.

"Stop, I don't wanna cum yet." He moved forward and positioned himself on Ennis' cock. "Oh ah right there." Ennis hit his prostate and sent him into orbit.

Ennis pistoned into him, it didn't take long for Jack to squirt onto Ennis' chest. His anal muscles squeezed the large cock inside him.

"Uhhh, Jack."

Both men were sweaty and exhausted. Ennis ran his fingers through Jack's damp hair.

"Jack," he softly whispered into his hair. He kissed the dark head of his lover.

Jack pillowed his head on Ennis' chest.

"You okay now bud?" he wrapped his arms around him.

"Yeah I'm feeling good Ennis." He kissed Ennis' chest "Real good."

He felt so sleepy he had trouble staying awake. "Stay with me, stay right here. Please Ennis."

"Don't you worry none. I'm not goin no where."

The next morning Ennis woke up and noticed the space next to him was empty.

Ennis quickly got dressed and found Jack standing outside looking at the mountains.

"Whatcha doin out here? It's cold." Ennis saw his breath.

"I'm just thinkin."

Ennis came over to him and wrapped his arms around Jack. "What ya thinkin on?"

Jack leaned his head on Ennis' shoulder.

"I'm thinkin how peaceful it is here, isn't it nice?"

"Yeah it's real nice."

"Let's never leave."

"Huh?"

Jack turned around and wrapped his arms around Ennis' waist. "Let's move here, we can build us a house."

"What are you goin on about?"

"Aren't you tired of driving off? I know the last thing I wanna do is get back in my truck and drive fourteen hours to Childress. This is a great place. I've checked into it and this land is for sale. We can order a house kit and put it together ourselves. Get some cattle." He kissed Ennis. "And some horses."

"Yer dreamin, Jack"

"Yeah, that's how things get started, with a dream. I know you don't like your boss. This way you'll be your own boss."

"You won't try to boss me?" Ennis held him.

"Only in the bedroom." He looked Ennis square in the eye. "So ya wanna settle down here way out back in the middle of no where together?"

He watched Ennis walk towards the water, look out at the expanse of land on the other side of the lake and said "You bet."

End


End file.
